The Community Outreach Program is primarily a service program that educates and mobilizes the community to take action to prevent and control cancer. However, it is not divorced from the research conducted by the MSM/TU/UABCCC Partnership, because it disseminates important research findings to the community and builds an infrastructure for the development of community-based research projects. Although all three outreach programs (MSM, TU, and UAB) are based on the deployment of CHAs, we have determined that it is not appropriate or feasible to establish identical community outreach programs in each target community. Community outreach is local in nature. Thus, while the core context and principles of prevention are consistent across all three outreach programs, each community must be capable and committed to establishing its own priorities and directions and the academic institutions must be prepared to respond to those specific priorities. Hence, the programs in Atlanta and the two Alabama target areas have developed somewhat differently. The specific aims of the Morehouse School of Medicine Community Outreach Program are: 1. Building on work accomplished during the 2001-2005 project period and continued during 2005-07, develop and disseminate to residents of underserved communities in Georgia culturally appropriate cancer prevention and control information directly related to the research of the partnership as well as other cancer prevention and control information presented in a culturally sensitive manner. 2. Partner with neighborhoods, churches, and local community organizations to conduct evidence-based cancer prevention interventions and to develop community capacity to prevent and control cancer. 3. Establish a community network to serve as an infrastructure for community-based research projects.